<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pulling the Strings by DepthsOfTheVOID</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019754">Pulling the Strings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepthsOfTheVOID/pseuds/DepthsOfTheVOID'>DepthsOfTheVOID</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reignited and Reunited [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(incert evil laugh), Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Decapitation, Flashbacks, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loss of Limbs, Marionette has multiple (borderline) personality disorder, Marionette is some-what OP, Marionette is terrifying, Marionette is the female nightguard's deceased son (BTW), Marionette is. . . slightly insane, Memories, Mention of William Afton, Mild Language, Multiple Deaths, Murder, but neither knows until later, female nightguard is the marionette's mother, hanry doesn't show up until later, i'm very violent while writing. . . just thought i'd let yeh' know., just an emotional fic, just like me, my own take on the FNAF characters, not related to the legitimate lore in any way-shape-or form., the other animatronics are afraid of The Marionette / The Puppet, we'll see where this story goes, yaaaaay.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepthsOfTheVOID/pseuds/DepthsOfTheVOID</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marionette was human once. . . thats all it really remembers... aside from killing a few people, handing out presents to children.  .  .</p><p>it also knows it laughs when no-ones there, it knows it has the impulse- no, the N E E D to tear something appart... to cause harm to another... but the more human part of it trys to fight against the urge for the security guard's sake... or whoever is unluckey enough to be locked in the building after hours- but the more monter-like part of it want to find release.</p><p>its just really hard to keep their cool if that same security guard wakes them up by forgetting their music, is it really so hard to push a button on a screen?</p><p>when the music is gone... and they are woken up, well- its not a good thing.</p><p>will the new guard be more sensable then the last, well. . . . . theres only one way to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Father-Daughter Relationship - Relationship, marionette-kinda' OC characters, mother-daughter relationship (kinda')</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reignited and Reunited [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pulling the Strings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AAAAAYYYYYYYYYE- school is back in session and i came up with more stories! hope i have created a story that is to your likeing, aaaaand without further adeu- ENJOY!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-12:16 am-</p><p> </p><p>he'd successfully made it through the first night of his new job without much trouble, but he still didn't know which animatronic that music box effected. didn't seem to have any effect on any of them what-so-ever, infact, it was almost a clutch. he didn't deem it his first priority and only wound it up when it started beeping at him.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>that is until he realised it did absolutely N O T H I N G against the robots, so he just stopped all together. sure the phone guy had said somthing about not liking a puppet thing- but he hasn't seen anything puppet-like. and it didn't really relate to the winding of the music box.</p><p> </p><p>-3:57 am-</p><p> </p><p>"what in the. . . . . " he was looking at the monitor and was checking for mangle, the take-appart toy foxy, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>the oversized gift-box's flaps were opened a little- generally this wouldn't concern him but he hadn't wound up the music box for a while...</p><p>on second thought one of the animatronics couod have bumped into it... maybe?</p><p> </p><p>-4:50 am-</p><p> </p><p>he made a terrible mistake, he had ignored the beeping- so eventually it stopped... that on its own wasn't worrying. . . what WAS worrying though was the fact that all of the animatronics weren't showing up on the monitors- he couldn't locate a single one! where the hell had they gone..?</p><p>he flipped through a few more cameras, but stopped as he reached the prize corner... he saw arms- long black ones with white rings on the fore-arms and three sharp looking fingers to match... reaching out of the box. that- he didn't know what that was or what to do about it. he tried winding the box but it didn't seem to do anything to slow whatever THAT was, down.</p><p> "oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!!!" in desperation he flipped down the monitor, shoved on the mask, and got his flash light at the ready- one of these had to work on it, right?</p><p>hopefully the other animatronics didn't show up, where had they gone anyway?</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Toy Chica carfully slipped into the parts and service room where most of the others had gone, out of range of the security camera.</p><p>Freddy and Baloon Boy were hiding out in here too-</p><p>yet another guard had not wound up that damn box, how hard was it? all you had to do was push a button on a screen, how lazy could you be?</p><p>in all honesty though, those who anger The Puppet meet a grusome fate, she sorta' felt sory for the guy in that reguard.</p><p>the tell-tale melody of "pop-goes-the-weasle" was ringing throughout the pizzaria, yep- definatly angry.</p><p>poor ballon boy was shaking so hard she could hear his bolts rattle.</p><p>there was a thud and a distant, but still notable, scream. . . definatly mad.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>he couldn't breath, welp- freddy mask and flash light didn't do shit.</p><p>now he had a 3-ton robot strangling him, great job! as he was struggling to breath, due to both the pressure on his neck and the weight on his chest, the strange clown-like animatronic- which he now recognised as the security puppet -his vision was beginning to blur.</p><p>he was fading in-and-out of consiousness. . . white to black and white again.</p><p>there was a ringing and screeching sound in his ears- where the hell was that coming from?</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>oh wait, that sound was coming from him.   .   .</p><p>as he was being strangled he noticed the Marrionette thing had removed one of its terrifying hands from his throat, what was it doi- "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!!!" the Security Puppet was pulling his arm off. he could feel his muscles rip, his tendons snap, and his bones shatter under the pressure.</p><p>oh how he screamed, he could feel the pressure of that- that. that wet, sticky hand of the Puppet Master return to his neck.</p><p>what he couldn't feel was his right arm- that was because it was currently laying on the desk, oh what a comforting sight that was...</p><p>it was becoming harder and harder to breath by the second.</p><p>harder and harder for his chest to rise whith each breath he took..</p><p>harder and harder to focus on that horrifying mask that was the Securety Puppet's face...</p><p>harder... and harder. . . to think.  .  . strait.     .     .     .     .</p><p>and easier and easier to stay asleep- he could just make-out the warm liquid pooling beneath him. . . it was a beautiful dark ruby red color...</p><p>with that thought in mind there was a terrible pain in his back and all faded to black... and then he felt nothing.</p><p> </p><p>-6:05 am-</p><p> </p><p>Withered Freddy had deemed her and BB leaving the parts and service room safe, on that note she peeked out of their hiding place, no sign of The Marionette. that was always a good sign, she couldn't hear "POP GOES THE WEASLE" either. so, she left- BB not far behind.</p><p>walking down the hall she passed a rather shaken up Toy Bonnie- so, naturally she asked what was wrong. "somethin' the matter hunny bun?" the nick-name seemed to calm the blue rabbit down. " its b-bad. " she cringed- "how bad, exactly?" he just turned his green eyes away from her and kept walking.</p><p> she huffed and made her way to the security office, regretting her decision the moment she stepped foot into the room. behind the desk was, what- at one point in time - the night guard... it didn't even look human anymore. Bonnie was right- it was bad.</p><p>even though they all wanted to kill him.  .  . it was always quick, if it wasn't the Puppeg Master of course. if that jester ever got their hands on the guard their was normally nothing left, this was proof of that.</p><p>god, she wasn't going to get that out of her head anytime soon.</p><p>she quickly turned and fled the room, returning to her place on the stage.</p><p> </p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> </p><p>()~() B R E A K I N G - N E W S ()~()</p><p>was displayed across the screen, there was a-lot of breaking news lately. it was about some car crash this time, a 7-car-pile-up according to ths news caster.</p><p>she clicked off the TV, took her pills, and threw a bowl of cerial together.</p><p>the Freddy's Pizza Place had been closed for a while now, she thinks they took the old models from their and were storing them at the new location.</p><p>on the topic of the new location, she had better call them up and ask them about the whole 'transefer' thing.</p><p>she'd left the old location about a year before it closed, apparently the new location had the same problem as the last.</p><p>the animatronics went into free-roam at night and almost always went strait for the security guard. . . aaaand, apparently they'd heard howw she'd survived years doing the night shift at the first, and original location. aaaand, through her fazzbear ID still being in the system- called her up and requested her services.</p><p>going by what the man on the phone had said, they'd been losing nightguards left and right. and hadn't been able to find a suitable heir to the guard post.</p><p>she was supposed to meet the manager at 7:45 for an interveiw that morning, just to make sure she maintained her skills- it seemed sensible enough.</p><p>so, here she was in her Traverse- ready to get reaquiainted with the Fazzbear company, the same company that tore her family appart. . .</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>she parked the car and headed right inside, right on time.</p><p>the resturant was closed on sundays, which was today.</p><p>waiting for her was a tall fair-skinned man, in a rather neat tux. he took notice of her right after she did and greeted her with a kind, yet serious, smile, "Aah, you must be Mrs. Stein, tis' a pleasure to meet yah'." he extended his hand out, and she shook it gently- giving him a smile of her own.</p><p> "please, sit." he gestured over to a side-booth near the prize corner, and she ablidged.</p><p>sitting down he straitened a stack of papers, papers she would more-than-likely be required to sign.</p><p> "so, how many years have you been with fazzbear's entertainment?" she thought for a moment, and then- " about. . . hmmmm, 6-7 years? yeah, that sounds about right. " he nodded and filled out a line on his clip-board.</p><p> "aaand, how long have you been without employment for this franchize?" again, she thought- " about 2 and a half years. " he nodded and filled another line.</p><p>"how much esperience would you say you've had in dealing with animatronics? " this one she didn't need to think much for- "i've had my fair share, i know how to repair the older models and how each of them preffer to go about getting to the office. aaaand, hmm- some of their prefferences when it comes to their day/roam behavior patterns, i did help design some of them afterall..." he nodded again, a small smile on his face- "you definately quallify. now, lets introduce you to our new models and robotic cast-members, shall we?" she nodded and he led her to the main party room, it had a large stage on it and three de-activated colorful animatronics standing front and center.</p><p>"these are the ' ' Toys ' ' as we like to call them. you should know their names, correct?" she nodded, she'd know those faces anywhere, Freddy - Bonnie - and Chica.</p><p> the main then pointed to a carisel, standing next to it was an animatronic boy holding a steel balloon.</p><p> "that over there is Balloon Boy, BB for short- durring ths day he hands balloons out to kids, at night he tries to steal your flash-light batteries, gets real annoying. the main 3 act about the same as the ones you've dealt with, 'cept Bonnie and Chica preffer the vents."</p><p>she filed that information away for later and follow the man into the next room.</p><p>" and this is whats left of Toy Foxy, we just call her Mangle now- the re-arrangeable fox... " he said it with an air of saddness, and she couldn't blame him. even she felt bad for the animatronic just by looking at it.</p><p> "she'll swing from room to room by the ceiling lights to get to the office." she nodded and they returned to the main room.</p><p> " we have one last animartonic i'd like you to meet. " she gave him a quizical look so he continued.</p><p> "you've most likely never even heard of a ' ' Security Puppet ' ' have you?" she just drew her eye-brows closer together and shook her head, " No, i... don't believe i have. " he gives her a reassuring smile and continues talking.</p><p> " well, its the only animatronic we have that wasn't manufactured by Henry's Hardware. we, instead, aquired this one from Afton Robotics. the robots he creates are far more expensive and industrial. the only reason we have it is because Henry, the man that built all of the animatronics you've helped create, was friends with Mr. Afton and got it for a low price. "</p><p>she nodded, she'd only ever met William once. he didn't seem like a bad guy, smile was creepy as all hell- but once you get past that he was alright.</p><p> "its called a Security Puppet because its made to protect kids should one injure themselves or some one intend to cause harm to one." he explained.</p><p> " durring the day, its main function is to hand-out rare prizes to kids that collect enough tickets. but. . . durrig the, uh, night-" he seemed to cut himself off before continueing. " just don't forget the music box. " was all he said on the matter in the end. so, she just went with it and respected his choice not to tell her.</p><p> " you can come by tomarrow and get a look at them in action, maybe get to know a few? " she thought and then replyed "sure, seems like a good idea- so, i'll start tomarrow night then?" he nodded and handed her a form to fill out- she nodded back and exited the building.</p><p>.<br/>
..<br/>
...<br/>
....<br/>
.....<br/>
......<br/>
.......<br/>
........<br/>
.........<br/>
..........<br/>
.........<br/>
........<br/>
.......<br/>
......<br/>
.....<br/>
....<br/>
...<br/>
..<br/>
.</p><p>pulling on her coat she exited the car and stepped out onto the pavement.</p><p>she'd filled out her form and had picked up her new uniform, dark purple- just like last time.</p><p>straitening her tie and name-tag she stepped in, and emediately almost got bowled over by a kid. yep, definately the feddy's she knew.</p><p>she exited the main area into party room 1 and smiled when she saw a group of kids staring, gold-fish-eyed up at the robotic proformers. they bowed and the curtain closed, she walked out into part room 2 to check on the mangled Toy Foxy animatronic.</p><p>there were a few younger kids in this room, none of them re-arranging Mangle at the moment.</p><p>the animatronic was activated, but it looked sad, and helpless. . .</p><p>she nelt down and gave it a small wave, it noticed her gesture and wearily waved back. she gave it a reassueing smile and stood up, looking around she joticed BB was in the roomngiving a little girl a red balloon.</p><p>she left the room and re-entered the main pizzaria, turning to the prize corner she hoped to catch a glimpse at this ' ' Security Puppet ' ' thing.</p><p>but, as luck would have it- it wasn't out.</p><p>she decided to get a slice of pizza and wait around incase it did.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>just as she was about to give up, that girl with a red ballon from earlier ran in with an arm-full of tickets and two other children following behind, one looking to be younger, and another keeping and eye on them, wearing a cardboard foxy mask.</p><p>she wathed intently as she ran up to the counter and showed off her tickets, the lady at the counter smiled and asked what it was she wanted to cash them in for and the little girl pointed to the box.</p><p>the lady, with a knowing smile, took the tickets and counted them. she said somthing about being able to run it through two times and the little girl almost emediately pointed, to what she assumed was her younger brother. the lady gave her a surprised yet sweet smile and handed them both a stip of tickets and told them to stand in a line, they did - the little girl in front.</p><p>she was almost as excited as the kids when the flaps to the box flipped open.</p><p>it took a second but an animartonic popped its head out, holy shit that thing looked huge.</p><p>it had a white mask that was split down the middle with rosey red glowing cheeks, along with dark red lip-stick, and neon purple tear-marks, its mouth and eyes were giant and black, its mask also had small plates allowing it to change its expression like an actual person, she stared, amazed at the thing as it held out its hand, which surprisingly only had 3 fingers- very long sharp fingers...</p><p>and the little girl happily handed it her stip of tickets, it popped back into its box and then popped right back out with a giant Toy Foxy flush, it gently handed it to the little girl and gave her a sweet smile. she almost ' Aaaawww-ed at the sight.</p><p>she could only see a fraction of the animatronic ad that part alone looked to be almost as tall as her- she wasn't very tall, granted, butnshe was a steady 5'9.</p><p>shaking that thought from her head she took another bite out of her pizza as she watched the giant clown-like animatronic turn its attention to the little boy and hold out its hand, waiting patiently for the boy to hand it their tickets.</p><p>nervously the boys handed the Puppet his tickets and the animatronic disopeared back into its box to retrieve another rare gift.</p><p>it took a little longer for it to pop out again, the plush it was holding was one of itself, the lady at the counter seemed genuinly surprised, the boy seemed extremely excited and happily received the gift. the boy gave the Puppet a big toothy smile and the Pupper returned it with a genle pat on the head, with that it went back into its box.</p><p>once the children left the lady at the counter looked back at the box with a wonderous expression.</p><p>she finished her pizza and walked over. </p><p>the lady didn't notice her for a moment but when she did she greeted her happily, " your the our new night guard right? my name is Nansey, whats yours?" she gave her a kind smile, "you can call me Daisy, it nice to meet you." the lady replyed with " thats i nice name, Daisy. so, what ya' over here for? " she shrugged her shoulders "nothing in particular, you just looked a little confused after that kid got a Puppet plush." she seemed a bit off-put by the question, but quickly recoveded and answered- " 's nothin' special, just that the Puppet plush is the rarest prize, thats the only one its ever given out. of course, that Toy Foxy flush is pretty rare too. " she nodded, a question came to mind so she then asked- "do you know how big the Puppet is?" again, she seemed surprised by the question, but like before, recovered quikly. " hmmm, don't really know- i myself haven't seen it outside of the box, only the top half of its body looks like anything special, the rest 'o it is a giant spring- if yah' want to know the specifics your gunna' wann'a talk to maintanence. they're the ones that operate on 'im out of is' box, but i know enough to tell you that he's why they make the ceilings so damn high. " she'd only just now noticed the ceiling, they were high- at least 30ft.- holy shit.</p><p>her surprise must've shown because the lady let out a good-hearted chuckle, "good luck tonight, hope they go easy on ya'."  she did too.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> she spent the rest of the day walking around the place, helping out with a few things, she actually did end up talking to maintanence- turns out that puppet thing was 26ft tall, yeah, and it weighed over 4 fucking tons!</p><p>turns out its actually able to speak too, that giant button-looking-thing on its chest was actually a speaker.</p><p>yeah, tonight was going to be fun. . . definatly an adventure...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>any and all typos are my own mistake, i am no perfessional- just someone who has the need to share their ideas with the world!</p><p> </p><p>- Hope you've enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>